fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammond Newgear
Hammond Newgear is a young mage from Blazing Soul, and also one of the few mages in the guild that works exclusively within Bantia. He is also notably one of the only Celestial Spirit Mages within the country. Unlike many other mages in the guild, he doesn't take jobs from the job board because his parents run a successful trade company in Merow City. He spends most of his free time at the library in the guild, or out in the forest catching bugs. Appearance Hammond is a 15 year old boy who stands a little under 4 and a half feet tall. He has bright green eyes, which generally hidden behind a pair of white, round glasses. He has shoulder length blond hair with a single bunch in the shape of a lightning bolt on top of his head. His guild mark is located on the outside of his left elbow and is colored blue. He normally dons a light blue jump suit with a yellow inside, as well as a large white backpack with black shoulder straps. The legs of his suit are yellow below the knees and he wears black running shoes. Lastly, he has a white T-shirt underneath his jump suit, though he only ever needs it when he overheats. When this happens, he takes off the upper part of his jumpsuit and ties the sleeves around his waist. Personality Hammond is a relatively laid back boy. While many of the other guild members prefer competitions of strength, Hammond is content with reading and studying. Generally, he can be found with his Spirit friend Musca, who he has formed a very close friendship with over the years. The pair of them are near inseparable, and actually make quite the effective team in a fight. He considers all three of his spirits his friends, though Musca is easily his most frequently used one. On the days he can, Hammond him and the two spend most of the day together. When not at the guild, Hammond spends his time catching bugs to study and reading books not found at the guild. He rarely, if ever, goes out on mage jobs, as his parents run a very successful shipping company, and joined the guild simply to make friends. He spends most of his time at the guild in the guilds library, though this is mostly to avoid many of the guilds stronger members. Hammond knows he isn’t very powerful, but still challenges new mages on occasion to test himself. He rarely sees his fights through to the end though, as he would prefer not to cause any injuries to himself or his guild mates/ Though he will attempt to avoid the older members of the guild, he enjoys listening to the stories of the guild master and Elligr Wraith, and is one of the few reasons that he will ever be seen on the guilds main hall. Other than that, he often only hangs out with members who are around his age, or whoever else frequents the guilds library. He also has a slight crush on the guilds waitress Carra Luind, though he’s too terrified of her foster father to even try talking with her. History Born in Merow city, Hammond grew up without any cares in the world. His parents owned a successful trading company and often spoiled him with anything he wanted, which caused his to want for nothing. Predictably, this led to him becoming board with life, wanting nothing more than to go out on his own adventures. The one thing that kept him entertained was reading about magic in his parents library. He would often spend hours reading and learning about magic, in the hopes that he would one day be able to go out and become a mage. Catching on to this, his parents used their influence to track down anything that could help Hammond fulfill his dream. It took some time, but eventually They found what they where looking for, and on Hammond's next birthday, gave him the Celestial Spirit Key Muska as a present. Although they where repulsed by his appearance, Hammond and Musca immediately became friends. It wasn't long after that Hammond joined up with the mage guild Blazing Soul, the local mages guild in Merow City. Though he somewhat kept to himself, he loved every second of time he spent at the guild. On occasion he would go out on jobs to get some work experience, but this would generally end in failure, do to his lack of formal training. Undiscouraged, he continued to study to improve himself at the guilds library. Over the next few years, he gained more experience and earned himself a reputation through the guild. He came to acquire two more spirit keys, Chameleon and Lacerta, and specialises in jobs requiring strategy and tactics, rather than brute force. Magic and Abilities Fly.jpg|Musca Lizard.jpg|Chameleon Godzillaneo.jpg|Lacerta Celestial Spirit Magic - Born from curiosity, rather than need, Hammond began studying magic in his parents study. Over time, he came to be interested in Celestial Spirit Magic, and received his first silver key on his next birthday. He has collected two other silver keys along the way, further boosting his power. Though inadvertently, Hammond is able to summon all three of his keys at once. This has stemmed from him summoning his spirit Musca for entire days at a time. This boosted his aptitude for the magic greatly, though he thinks it a common occurrence, oblivious to the magnitude of the achievement. *Musca - A spirit Hammond considers his closest friend, and the one that he will call on most often. Musca likes pulling pranks on others, though Hammond will step in before things get out of hand. Despite his small size, Musca is still able to put up a fight, using poison magic to engage opponents, ether by throwing blobs or creating a mist with the help of his wings. While this may seem impressive, he is still arguably the weakest spirit Hammond owns. *Chameleon - The second spirit Hammond acquired. Chameleon resembles an anthropomorphic chameleon, complete with horns and a tail, who mostly fights using close combat. He uses Skin Magic to aid in this endeavor, hardening his scales to increase the power of his munches, or changing his skin color to disappear entirely. While dependable in a fight, Chameleon is also a fairly lazy spirit, preferring to relax instead of doing work. Hammond understands this, and often summons him to Earthland to let him do just that. *Lacerta (Flame Lizard) - Hammond's strongest spirit, though he is only able to summon her three days out of the week. She resembles a massive alligator with a short snout and human like limbs. Like Taurus, Lacerta fights with her muscles, using her large size and strong limbs to cripple her opponents. Personality wise, she tends to be very hard to manage, preferring to do things her own way. She loves fighting, and revels the chance to fight against someone with strength equal to hers. Below average physical strength - Mostly do to his lack of training, Hammond possesses the strength one would expect from an average 15 year old. Seeing as his magic depends on summoning beings to fight in his stead, his muscles never got the chance to develop in the same way as one with a more physically oriented magic. Incredible Magic Aptitude - Do to his unique habit of summoning his spirits for company, Hammond has become very attune to the flow of magic. leaving his spirit gates open for entire days has granted him incredible control over the way he can use magic. This allows him to summon all three of his spirits at once, and close them all with his own power. Highly educated - Because he spends a lot of his time studying, Hammond has become versed in a wide variety of subjects. He is able to observe his environment, and think of strategies on the fly. This, in addition to his already impressive intellect, allows him to work around his lacklustre physical capabilities. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Mages Category:Human